A Night In the Woods
by HarryPotter93
Summary: After an unfortunate event involving Snape and a shoe, Harry and the rest of Hogwarts are forced to spend a night in the woods. And what better thing to do in the woods then tell ghost stories?
1. Fire!

**Sorry I haven't written a new story in a while ( if you've read my other story) but I've been trying to learn Korean and Japanese at the same time so I've been kind of busy. Anyway, here is the first chapter!**

The golden trio was walking through the hallways. It was a normal spring day in March. Except, the golden trio was lowered down to the golden duo. Hermione wasn't with them because she was angry at Ron for eating so much food, which was the main cause of most of their problems.

"Hey, Ron. Hermione isn't next to us," Harry just noticed. Ron looked next to himself and put his arm in the air around an invisible person.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ron, nonchalantly. He was eating a twinkie, and he didn't think about anything when he was eating.

"Ron, you're going to get fat if you eat all those twinkies..." Harry stated. But suddenly, they smelled the thick, bitter scent of smoke. There's probably going to be some flames to go along with that, thought Harry.

Harry turned to the side to look at Ron, but Ron wasn't there. He probably went to the Great Hall to get some more snacks before the fire got larger.

"HARRY! There you are, I thought the fire had gotten you." Hermione said, as she suddenly popped out of nowhere . Harry was so surprised that she was there that he jumped all the way into the potions classroom.

Luckily, it was empty. Probably because all the teachers were handling the fire. Harry decided to jump back out.

He, Ron (who had finished getting his twinkies) and Hermione ran down to where the fire was because they always go right to the center of all the trouble, or else nothing would happen.

Snape was standing next to the fire, while everyone else was backing away. "Oops," he said, "Sorry". Apparently, Snape wanted to be like Cinderella, so he threw his shoe out into the hall, hoping that a prince would find it and try it on all the beautiful princesses (like him) at Hogwarts. But then he accidentally dropped a highly flammable potion on the shoe.

"Drat, I got those from Target, they were on sale" they heard Snape mutter, as everyone was running for there lives instead of using their magic to put the fire out.

Meanwhile, Snape was walking out the door. "I hope the sale's still going" Snape mumbled again.

But Harry didn't see him. He was getting ready to do an amazing cartwheel so everyone would be amazed.

He started doing the cartwheel, but the fire was looming closer, so he fell into the middle of the fire.

Ron took a big bite of his twinkie. He needed lots of energy, because Harry landed in giant pits of fire a lot, and Ron usually had to help him get out.

Luckily, the ring of fire was shaped like a doughnut, so Harry didn't go directly into the flames. Ron realized the shape of the fire and tried to eat it, but Hermione stopped him.

Suddenly, the doors to the hall burst open.

A girl who looked about 11 came in through the hall. She was extremely thin, and she had fire orange hair that reached her waist. She had big gray eyes.

"God, are you people useless? AGUAMENTI," she said in an annoyed voice. A blast of jet cold water burst from out of nowhere and hit the large circle of fire, blasting it apart.

"You're a life saver!" exclaimed Harry gratefully.

"Lifesavers? I like the cherry ones best," Ron informed Harry. Harry rolled his eyes.

Even with Aguamenti, the fire was raging and was getting even bigger. The girl only blasted enough fire apart to let Harry through.

Everyone ran through any doors in sight. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the girl-who-hasn't-yet-said-her-name ran together.

Apparently, Dumbledore knew Snape would blow up the school, so he called the Hogwarts Express to come pick them up. Snape was back from Target by now. He was looking very angry for some reason. Snape realized the Hogwarts express was sitting there, and got on. When the last handful of people got on, the train started to leave.

Ron, Harry, Hermione and the other girl got in a compartment near the back.

"So, whats your name?" Harry asked the girl.

"I'm Crystal," she said.

"Oh, so like, crystallized sugar?" Ron asked. He was impressed.

"No Ron, but at least you know what crystallized sugar is," Hermione replied. Crystal rolled her eyes. "Have you taken Muggle Studies this year?"

"What's that?" asked Ron, mystified. Hermione fainted.

Just then, Draco Malfoy and his gang walked into their compartment.

"Malfoy, why do you always come in here?" Harry asked Malfoy, annoyed. Malfoy wiggled his eyebrows at Harry. He held up Harry's hair gel. "Give that back!" Harry roared. He chased Malfoy for another hour.

3 hours later...

"SNAPE! You've been in the bathroom the whole train ride! There's a giant line," exclaimed Ron angrily. Snape had spent 4 hours in the trains bathroom doing his makeup.

"Hold on! Let me just finish my eyeshadow!"

"We wouldn't even be on this train if it wasn't for you!"

A tiny bit later, Ron and Snape had finished with the bathroom, Harry had gotten his hair gel back, and things were going smooth.

"So, Crystal, why don't you go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, as this question was gnawing at him.

"Hogwarts is a magic school, right? My parents never told me that I was a witch. But then stuff started happening, like I could control the weather. A friend told me that she was going, and asked why I didn't get my letter. I guess they forgot to send mine." Crystal explained.

"How do you know "Aguamenti" then? And how did you do it without a wand?" asked Harry, kicking Ron, who was staring at Crystal with his mouth open. Ron would never waste his magic on controlling the weather when he could use it to force people to buy him doughnuts.

"I didn't have a wand, so I learned to practice magic on my own. Aguamenti is my best spell," but Crystal didn't say anymore, because the train had stopped.

 **There! The first chapters done. It went kind of fast, but I was trying to make It so they could get to telling ghost stories quicker, because as you can see, there hasn't been one yet. Please Review :3**


	2. The Only-Scary-Ending

**The rest of this Summer for me is probably going to be very busy, so I'll have less time to update this story. But in 1 or 2 weeks I will be able to post chapters quicker. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

"Where are we?" Crystal asked. The train had stopped at a most particular place. It had stopped in the middle of a forest, and an extremely beautiful one, too. Next to the train, there was a small stream with pebbles outlining the sides. There were trees everywhere, and they were so high that you could barely see the sky.

Everyone started getting out. "What do we do, we don't have any tents," called Harry.

Apparently, Dumbledore had brought tents because he knew that they would drive into a forest for some reason.

The school gathered around Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers, who were giving out instructions.

"Rule number 1" started Dumbledore Leave your shoes outside the tent." Dang it, thought Snape.

"Rule number 2, you will each be sorted into groups of 8 people," added Professor Flitwick.

"And Finally, rule number 3, is... nothing," finished Dumbledore. Harry gave a silent cheer for that one.

After Dumbledore finished the rules, Snape started sulking around about his shoes. The other people took off their shoes and found tents.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Crystal grouped together at a tent next to a large oak tree. Well, Crystal actually forced them to because that was the only purple tent. Purple was her favorite color.

Cho Chang and Ginny came in their tent, too.

Unfortunately, no one would let Malfoy our Snape into their tent, so they had to be in the same tent as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Crystal, Ginny, and Cho Chang.

All 8 of them got inside the tent and 6 of them huddled around in a circle. (And by six that's not including Malfoy or Snape.)

"What should we do?" asked Crystal, disinterestedly spinning her hair around her finger.

Everyone looked stunted for a second, but then an idea came.

"I know!" shouted Hermione, "let's tell ghost stories."

Everyone still looked blank except for Harry and Crystal. (And Hermione, of course)

"What, is Nearly Headless Nick supposed to come in here and start telling stories?" Ron asked after 5 minutes.

"No, Ron. It's a muggle thing where everyone thinks of a scary story and tells it to the other people,"

"Okay," Ron said after a few seconds. "Who's going first?" Snape raised his hand. "No one?" asked Ron "That's to bad," Snape glared at him. "Okay, Ginny get's to go."

"Me?" asked Ginny. "Okay, should I start?"

"Yes," everyone except Snape and Malfoy said.

"Once upon a time..."

"Since when does a scary story start with, "Once upon a time?" asked Ron.

Ginny ignored him.

"Once upon a time there was a girl named Maddie, who was a baby sitter. She was baby sitting a little girl named Sara. "Can you get me my teddy bear?" the little girl asked. Maddie went into the hall to get her teddy bear, but Sara was in the hall. "How did you get here?" asked Maddie. Sara didn't answer. Maddie looked closer, and realized that it was just a picture. Suddenly she felt breathing on the back of her neck, so she spun around. A demon was standing there. Oh, and then Harry and Ginny got married," she finished proudly.

"Wow, that story wasn't scary at all, except for the very end," Harry stated. "That ending really scared me though. I'm glad that would never happen," Ginny fainted.

"Harry, you're really dumb you know," Crystal pointed out. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. "Just because Harry and I got D's on History of Magic doesn't mean we're dumb," this time Hermione fainted.

Awkward silence.

Snape did one of his I'm-totally-better-then-everyone sighs.

"Um..., who's going next," Harry asked.

"I will," answered Malfoy proudly. Malfoy thought to himself that he could scare Harry so bad that he would leave Hogwarts forever, except he had forgotten that it was on fire, and that they were in a tent.

"Once there was a evil chicken..." but Malfoy didn't finish. He was so scared that he grabbed onto Harry.

"Hey, get off of me, Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed. He pushed Draco to the side.

"Well, looks like we can finish this later." started Crystal. "Right now, let's have a snack."


End file.
